Meda-Killer
by Astral Chronos
Summary: A rouge Medabot is killing people and Ikki is severely hurt. Will Metabee be able to protect his closest friend? (Ch3 finally up!)
1. Default Chapter

Meda-Killer!

Disclaimer- I don't Own Medabots, yada yada, blah blah blah....Medabots is the property of who ever, Im making this fic out of pure boredom. People are gonna die!

Lets go on with this....

Deep in the city a lonley drunk was tripping his way through the ceedy back alleys on the neon city. His medabot followed, equally as messed up behind him.

Drunk- Commee.. on.. uh.. Drunkoorr...

The drunk uneasily drops to his knees and pukes as the big description of his medabot appears showing a crappy looking brown and grey medabot with sad looking eyes and a beer bottle in one hand

Narrator Voice- Drunkor, Speciality, Drunken Boxing

Metalic foot steps echoed through the alley way. Its voice echoed deeply through the drunk's ears

Voice- Time to die inferior beings......

In a bright flash Gun fire rushed trough the alleyway. The Drunk was lucky enough to stand against the wall, but the steps quickened, before he could see what was going on a familiar 3 clawed medabot arms ran through his body. His inards lie on the ground along with his bloody carcass. The leaking sight of his meda fighter's death was more than Drunkor could stand, he looked in fright into the green eyes of Assaylant with fear

Drunkor- will i die....?

Unknown Medabot- yes...

Gun fire broke out again, ripping away at Drunkors metalic casing. With a mighty slash the claw ripped apart his middle, breaking the tin pet and the rest of his body. Its medal fell out in horrible condition due to the blade ripping through its bottom section.

Unknown Medabot- How Easy..but i must continue

He ran back towards the alley into the deep darkness after another victim

*******

The next Morning Medabee sat lazily on the couch watching a news report on the rouge killer.

Anchor Man- Witnesses claim that the assaylant for these brutal assaults was a medabot with a shooting arm of unknown type and a Sumilidon Model Claw. Authorites are baffled at these unlinked crimes and horrible gore left at the scene.

Medabee- Ouch, some one has gone insane...

Announcer- Detectives on the case found foot steps trailing from a leaking oil puddle from a destroyed Medabot, although this doesnt help at all it helps some how.

Medabee- how stupid...


	2. Meda-Killer part 2

**Meda-Killer**

**part 2**

disclaimer- You know the deal, I dont own medabots, or any of the crap, except for what ever I make up. 

Prolouge- The meda-murderer as every had come to know him, had become a big gossip topic. Every one was spreading rumors that some crazy man living in the junk yard created him from stolen and broken parts. Others say that he's a frankenstien medabot with a broken medal. All and all, he was still at large and no one knew how to stop him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ikki had found this to be very shocking that a medabot would go on the rampage with no medafighter ever seen on his 12 assaults. Ever since the newsreport identifying him as thuroughly as possible and what he had done. the 3 victims dead on that night were a Drunk, and 2 prostitutes. It was odd that his targets were always the lowest form of people in the society, and their bodies were always so brutally slaughtered so that there was no possible chance of resesitation was possible.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ikki- Medabee, we're gonna investigate this situation!

Ikki had been keeping up with all the gossip and news ever since the first killing and accusation of a medabot.

Medabee- No way! I'll get ripped apart! I dont want my perfect parts destroyed! And you want to get shot?

Ikki- It's our duties as meda-fighter and medabot to protect the innocents!

Medabee- its YOUR duty to be a medafighter and my duty to robobattle! not go get my parts masacred and have my medafighter go with me!

Ikki- So your going to chicken out?

Medabee- YES!!

Ikki Stared at his medabot,k he felt enraged because of his disobidience, and the fact he didn't agree. In a huff Ikki walked out the door and made his way into the bowels of the city. He came across the many sites where the meda-murder had stricken. Such a large range of lives taken... Drunks.. Whores... and retards...

Ikki- wait... What else..

Ikki ran to the nearest police police officer and begtan asking questions..

Ikki- how many people where killed?

Officer- 12

Ikki- who was the first?

Officer- Some drunk, I dunno their names yet

Ikki- who were the second and third?

Officer- a couple of wh.Prostitutes, why kid?

Ikki- please keep telling me, this is important! who else?

Officer- well next to the three already killed, there were two dead mentally retarded people practically nailed to a wall with bullets. That makes five eh? the next two were thrown off balcony seats in the theatre after being ripped, shredded. Severn, and oddly enough and the neext three where these old millionares... and sorry but I dont know who the last 2 are...

Ikki- So they were all either lowly citizens or really important rich people?

Officer- eh? hey yourr right k--

Before the sentence was finished Ikki had rushed off running through all ally-ways and shortcuts he could find. He felt that he was half way when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw very ominous green eyes glowing infront of him. It was too dark to see what was head but by all that has happened he was to scared to think beyond rational thought. He bust out running even though he didn't know how fast or just how good his aim was. He saw the sunlight break all darkness in his way he fell the the ground in shock. A shot had eruppted and broke the silence Ikki had heard nothing of. As well as the skin in his arm, the bullet had thuroughly ripped through his arm and sent him into shock.

Even though the rouge 'bot was not one to be seen, he was also not one to leave survivors... In one burst he dashed out from the alley and drew his claws for Ikki's Torso. In one yellow blur Medabee had tackled the rouge killer off his path. He felt his eyes had betrayed him when he say the killer in day-light

Medabee- It couldn't be!

~*~*~*~

Dun dun dun! Ill add more soon...oh well, thanks for the R/R


	3. Meda-Killer part 3

**Medakiller**

_**Part 3**_

Disclaimer- I dont own medabots ect ect. This ia violent story,people are going to be severely hurt

author's note- Im really sorry that I've been really lazy about updating this. And Im sorry if I made any one lose sleep waitinfg for this

As Ikki lie on the ground Medabee stood looking upon the face of Rokusho. His arms were that of Sumildon's and one of Cyandog's. Slowly Rokusho made his way out of the alley limping his way into the sunlight. This was insane, the calm, silent, and always composed rokusho had been slaughtering people like they were nothing but cattle. With out warning roksuho's movement pattern became sloppy and slow for the once near-perfect medabot.Rokusho slashed at him over and over, this went on for a while and all Metabee could do is back up and continue to keep one robotic eye on Ikki's body

Ikki moaned as he tried to get up holding the flesh wound on his arm which had slowed down in bleeding. Rokusho, upon seeing this, whirled around and aimed his other arm at Ikki's head. Metabee spun around and looked upon Rokusho with fear. Almost automatically he aimed for Rokusho's back...

A shot echoed through out the city and a rudimentary groan was all that was heard. Followed by that groan was a metallic sound.

Metabee stood and looked down at rokusho. his one single bulelt has smashed through Rokusho's body and hit his medal. Rokusho had been destory and his medal was shattered. Metabee fell back and looked at rokusho, this wasn't like the meda-hobo he knew, this was some crazed psychotic rogue medabot that thought it was his duty to eradicate humans. Medabee suddenly switched his attention to Ikki who had been lying face down in a small pile of blood groaning and struggling to stop the pain.

Ikki- meda...be...

~***********~

Eventually an ambulance had arrived and Ikki had been taken to the hospital. Medabee had decided to stay behind and eradicate what was left of Rokusho. Even though medabots didnt have a real mouth or much of an expressive face, Medabee sneered as he looked down on Rokusho's body. 

He beganworking off each meda-part until he was done and only left with the head. He pried open the back plate and looked at the medal. The medal is self had stopped any major damage to the rest of the body but now the bullet was firmly lodged in the small object. He examined it over and over trying to figure out why. Everything seemed right, It had six sides, it was a gold-esque color... The tiny green sphere in the middle was.. black...

This didnt make sense. Most every medal had that green gem in the center, even if the meda-bot was inactive. It was in explicably odd for one, and on the other hand this was probably why Rokusho had gone on a killing spree. Watching the medal carefully he looked on it in amazement as it began changing.

Metabee-... no... never... AGAIN!

Metabee flung the tiny metalic object into the air and let out his full arsenal on it. His hail of bullets, although unaimed, hit the medal spot on, followed shortly after by two well-timed seeker missiles. The evil was no more and he felt quite proud of his work and looked down at the tin pet and parts he had so easily disabled.

~***********~

Weeks following were back to normal. Ikki's injuries were minor and he had only a minor fracture in his arm and he was recovering easily. Everying was right again and Medabee put his victory against Rokusho out of his mind. The gossip and rumors died down and every one figured this to be happily ever after to a bad horror storry. All of Rokusho's parts were sent to a salvage yard to be destroyed and no one gave a second thought to it.

Deep in the dump Rokusho's parts were left piled among many other discarded trash. The Tin pet, although damaged and completely naked, stood up among the trash and garbage. One by one each part was re-attached and reactivated for his use once more. His head was missing though, he looked blanky at the pile where he had found all of the other parts. He easily foudn the torso that it was attached to but not the head it self.

Meanwhile back at Ikki's house Medabee was sitting beside the couch next to Ikki watching TV comfortably. He sight strayed as he looked over at a glass cabinet where he had placed Rokusho's head.

Ikki- Metabee, I wish you would just through that thing away, it gives me nightmares anyways.

Metabee- when you get a trophy you can put it where ever you want and Ill have all the nightmares you want from it, but for now Im going to bask in the glory of it. Besides, I think it just blinked...

_**The End...**_

**_Author's note- check my profile for my e-mail because Im having serious writers block. If you want write a sequel and I'll select the best. Youll be given full recognition and I wont try to pass it off as my work. Thanks again!_**


End file.
